lost daughter
by kakashi'sdaughter
Summary: I grew up in Sand Country.... A story about a girl who was seperated her father at a young age. will she find her father? or will something else happen? Setting: Konoha, chunin exams. slightly milded language.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I never will own Naruto unless I become famous and rich and buy it for myself (MWHAHAHAHAHA!) I DO own Ayuma, Luke, R.J., and Imaki they are my own characters, if you touch them or use them I will bite your hands off, and feed them to a bunch of rabid wolves! . So be nice and ask. Now to the story. Oh yah, sorri 4 any misspelling!

Protolog 

I grew up in Sand Country. My father is the KazeKage. My brothers are Gaara, and Kankuro. My sister is Temari. They're my family. At least my adoptive family. I was really little when I was separated from my dad. I don't remember it that much. But I do remember the KazeKage holding me and his family taking me in.

I didn't really adapt to Temari and Kankuro. They aren't like me. Besides, I like being alone. Gaara was a different matter. See, me and him are alike. We both have demons sealed inside of us. Him, that sand demon. Me, the two wolf demons, Yoko the great white wolf, and Imaki the great black wolf. Friends and allies of the Kyubbi. I also have a Kekkei-Genkai,---- the sharigan.

Can you guess who my father is? If you can great cause I have no idea.

Anyhow, that's my back round. I grew up in Sand Country for 10 years. Me and Gaara are the same age, 12. And all 6 of us, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari cell 3, and myself, Luke and R.J., cell4 are headed to Konoha. To the Chunin selection exams. The KazeKage told me once that I was from there, because when he had found me, I had a leaf hiate, my fathers. What will I find there? And if I find my father, will he have the answers to my questions? And if he doesn't, he better pray that he survives.


	2. Konoha and an Obnoxious Blonde

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I never will own Naruto unless I become famous and rich and buy it for myself (MWHAHAHAHAHA!) I DO own Ayuma, Luke, R.J., and Imaki they are my own characters, if you touch them or use them I will bite your hands off, and feed them to a bunch of rabid wolves! . So be nice and ask. Now to the story. Oh yah, sorri 4 any misspelling! Please R&R! P.S. I'm a new write, so have patience with me! Oh, and In this fic, Kakashi's about 5 years older.

Konoha and an 

Obnoxious Blonde

"So this is Konoha. The place that's supposable my home. What do you guys think?"

"Looks pretty big."

" Looks too big. Too many people. An easy attack"

"Remember Gaara. Looks can be disseving."

"Be quiet Temari"

"Yes Gaara"

'God are they always like this?'

'Yah they are Luke. And for a good reason'

'Yah what ever'

"Well let's get in there. Where are we supposed to go again?"

**At the training grounds…..**

" cheyah! Where the hell could Kakashi-sensei be? I mean he tells us a time, and doesn't show up until a couple of hours later!"

"Believe it! Tell um Sakura-Chan!"

"I mean, I didn't even have enough time to blow dry my hair!"

"Yah me too! I also didn't have enough time to comb my hair or brush my teeth!"

"Are you serious? Ewww….."

"Morning guys. Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of life"

Naruto and Sakura together "YAH RIGHT!"

"Well, no mission today. Besides, I have some thing for you guys….. Chunin exam forms. Well that's it. All the information is on that sheet. Bye" with that the copy ninja disappeared.

"…. CHUNIN EXAMS! Finally, my big chance!"

'hum, good enough for me' "See yah guys" Sasuke walks away to who knows where and to do who knows what.

'great another way to make Sasuke dislike me. I mean he said I was worst than Naruto'

"Huh? Hey Sakura, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yah I'm fine. Bye Naruto"

Meanwhile…..

"I'm bored. What about you guys?"

"Kankuro, you're always bored"

'What do you guys think?'

'Let's look around. See what type of gennin they have'

'Okay.' "Hey Gaara, we're gonna go check out they're gennin Met you guys back at the hotel?"

"Yah, what ever"

"So, think they have a training ground around here?"

"Of course they do. Let's see what they have to offer"

With that we went off in search of different gennin. There was a lot of different types. One group we 'watched' had a boy with amazing strength, but an extremely bad hair cut (guess who?). The girl in that group had an acute accuracy, and there was a boy with no pupils (another Kekkei-Genkai?) The other groups seemed much younger. But nothing out of the ordinary. The last group we saw was something different. There was raven haired boy, a girl with pink hair, who looked to having been having a bad hair day, and a nasty attitude, and the last boy. He was deck out in orange, had spiky blonde hair, and seemed a little too jumpy. But there was something different about this boy. An odd aura surrounded him. An all too familiar aura. An aura like mind. Remind me to check him out later. Not a couple of minutes later, they're Jounin showed up. What was this? He's looks familiar.

**Flash back:**

"Daddy what's happening?"

"Nothing Ayuma. Just hang on to me"

"Okay daddy"

A dark figure flees into the night, closely followed by more dark figures.

Next night…..

"Huh?" rubs eyes, "Daddy whe- Daddy! You're hurt! What happened to your leg!"

"It's ok Ayuma. Daddy's fine. Just go back to sleep"

"Are you sure daddy?"

"Yes. Now shut your eyes"

"Okay daddy"

**End flashback**

"Huh? Daddy?"

"You say something Ayuma?"

"Huh? No. let's go"

There was something too familiar about that guy. But who was he? This is going to bother me for a while. Night had fallen when we got back

"So, Ayuma. Any competion?" Kankuro wanted to know

"For you Kankuro, there's plenty. Yah little weakling"

"Ha-ha. Very funny" he mumbled.

"Well. Was there?"

"Not a lot Gaara."

**Later that Night…..**

I woke up around 11ish and got on my black gi, black face mask, and my hi-ate to cover up the sharigan. Just as I approached the window

"So where are you headed out to?"

It was Luke, AND Gaara. Great double trouble. I'll never be able to get out.

"It's none of your business Luke"

"I know"

"We're just making sure you'll be okay"

"I will"

"Be careful."

"?"

"We know you're going to go looking for 'Him'"

"Thanks guys. I'll be okay"

Okay, just wishing be luck. Thanks guys. Have you ever got that feeling when you're moving so fast it feels like your flying, and no one can catch you? It's my favorite feeling in the whole world. I decided I'd check out that place where I saw that blonde. I wasn't expecting to see anyone. Just thought I look around. Boy was I wrong. Sure enough there was that blonde boy. Why did he fell so familiar? Damn. I had snapped a twitch. It was so loud no one could of missed it. If they did, then they're either deaf, or really, really stupid.

"Okay. I know you're there. Come on out" the Blonde called out.

"Boo little Konoha."I stayed mostly in the shadows, but let the moon light gentle reflect off of me.

"OH! Ha-ha Kakashi-sensei. You had me going there for a minute"

Kakashi-sensei? Who the hell did this kid think I was? Hold it a minute. Kakashi-sensei? That gray haired guy from earlier today? No way. Gray hair like mind, had a flashback of dad, Kakashi-sensei? Where have I heard that name before!

"Sorry. I think I have you mistaken for someone else"

This seemed to surprise the young Konoha. Must have been my slightly female voice. I decide to step out and let him have a good look at me.

"wow…"

" 'wow' what?"

"Nothing. You look like an old friend of mind." The blonde said. Then in a slightly sadder tone "A friend I haven't seen in a long time. Actually, my first and only friend"

Huh? Wonderful another flashback..

**Flashback:**

" Iruka-sensei? How come no one will play with me?"

" I don't know Naruto. Why don't you try and make some friends. I'll be back later"

'Wonderful. Now ever Iruka won't play with me'

"I'm gonna go play in the sandbox daddy."

"Okay. Don't go too far Ayuma"

"I won't"

'Huh? Who was that?'

"um, Hi. Can I play with you?"

"Huh? You want to play with me?"

"Of course I do Blondie! My names Ayuma, and that guy over there with the gray hair is my daddy" I point to my father (what is his name!)

"That's your daddy? He looks kinda old."

"So? You have blonde spiky hair, and I don't say you look like a freak do I?

" No, sorry. My name is Uzamaki(sorry if I spelled that wrong!) Naruto!"

"Cool Naruto! So want do you want to do?"

"I don't know?"

"Let's build a sand castle!"

"Okay Ayuma!"

"So, Naruto, this would make you my friend right?"

"Huh? You want to be my friend?"

"Yah silly"

"Okay!"

**End flash back**

Huh? Naruto?

"Naruto! Oh my Kami! Naruto is that you?"

"Huh? Do you know me?

"Naruto! You goof! It's me Ayuma!"

"Huh? Ayuma! Kami! Your alive!"

We spent about the next hour catching up. Man it's been a long time since I had talked with Naruto. I told him pretty much everything. Except the little chase part with daddy. I mean my father. I told him what it was like to live in the village hidden in the sand. Well not really. More like what it was like to live in Sand Country. In return he told me want mischief he had been up to in the past 10 years.

"Wow, it's been ten years. Amazing."

"it's been good to talk to you Ayuma."

"You too Naruto"

"I got get going. Wow. It's midnight. Talk to you tomorrow, or at the chunin exams?"

"You bet"

"see you Naruto"

"Bye Ayuma"

As I entered the trees to get back to the hotel, I heard a rustle of leaves. Grabbing a kunai knife, I turned around to come face to face with that gray haired jounin.

"So you know Naruto? My daughter was friends with him"

TO BE CONTINUED…….

You like? Please Review. Here's a little preview for the next chapter…..

Chapter 2: I found 'Him'

"What were you think back then! I was a child! I saw you hurt! I was scared! And then you go ahead and abandoned me! What kind of a father are you!"

"Ayuma, listen to me. I didn't abandon you. We were being followed. I had hidden you so that you would be save."

"That's a bunch of bull! The KazeKage said he found me in the rain. ALONE. All I had was the clothes on my back, and your hi-ate! That's it. They found out be name because it was ingraved in the back of the hi-ate!"

"Ayuma listen to me! I DIDN'T ABANDON YOU! When I came back to get you when it was safe, you weren't there!...

That's it for now! Find out when I update. Remember….. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. I found 'Him'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I never will own Naruto unless I become famous and rich and buy it for myself (MWHAHAHAHAHA!) I DO own Ayuma, Luke, R.J., and Imaki they are my own characters, if you touch them or use them I will bite your hands off, and feed them to a bunch of rabid wolves! . So be nice and ask. Now to the story. Oh yah, sorri 4 any misspelling! Please R&R! P.S. I'm a new writer, so have patience with me! Oh, and in this fic, Kakashi's about 5 years older.

HI! I'd like to thank the people who reviewed:

Sugar High Uma, Andromeda Nymphetamine Nemesis Baddacelli Crazy Hyper Lady, and Kugatsu Kuro Kyohaku Bara. THANX! I love the advice. Reminder: PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 2

I found 'Him'

As I entered the trees to get back to the hotel, I heard a rustle of leaves. Grabbing a kunai knife, I turned around to come face to face with that gray haired jounin.

"So you know Naruto? My daughter was friends with him"

"Your daughter?"

Who the hell was this guy? And what did he mean 'my daughter was friends with him?' God, this gray haired ninja is driving me insane!

"You know, you look familiar. Must be your hair. Reminds me of mind"

"You know, you're really random. Who are you?"

"Me? Kakashi Hatake. May I ask yours?"

Kakashi Hatake! What the hell! He has the same last name as me! What a minute. Father?

"My name is Ayuma Hatake"

"WHAT! Ayuma Hatake! Impossible! That's my daughter's name. Wait, where did you grow up?"

"Sand Country. My father abandoned me there and the KazeKage raised me for 10 years in his family. Hold on, I'm mistaken, YOU abandoned me father!"

So this dumb ass, gray haired, bastard was my father! _Oh, he will pay! _

"Ayuma…you're alive. After all this time, I thought I had lost you"

"Lost me! You god freakin' abandoned me!"

"Abandoned you? What do you mean?"

"What were you think back then! I was a child! I saw you hurt! I was scared! And then you go ahead and abandoned me! What kind of a father are you! That's what I mean!"

"Ayuma, listen to me. I didn't abandon you. We were being followed. I had hidden you so that you would be safe."

"You're such a liar"

"Ayuma listen to me! I DIDN'T ABANDON YOU! I just hid you so that you wouldn't be found. So that you'd be safe. We were being chased. When I came back to get you when it was safe, you weren't there. I searched for days. I couldn't find you anywhere"

"That's a bunch of bull! The KazeKage said he found me in the rain. ALONE. All I had was the clothes on my back, and your hi-ate! That's it. They found out be name because it was engraved in the back of the hi-ate! I was scared. The lost I saw of you, you were hurt. I thought you had died!"

I really had thought he had died. I was so scared I didn't know what to think. I mean I was 2 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

"I thought you'd come back for me. I had asked the KazeKage when you'd be coming to get me. He said he didn't know. I slowly forgot about you, and thought that they were my real family. When I had graduated from the academy, he told me the truth. How they had adopted me he gave me your hi-ate. He said they found out me name because it was engraved in the back. They also said there was a chance you were still alive, and that when I was older, that I could go to Konoha, to find you. Now I have"

My eyes began to water. What? I'm crying? I haven't cried in years. I was experiencing several emotions. Hatred for my father, anger, sadness, and happiness I couldn't explain it, but I was happy. I had found my father. I had let out all those years of misery, anger, hatred, loneliness, out on him in one shot. Now I was crying.

Before I knew anything, he was beside me, and was rapping his arms around me, and was just holding me. Holding me, like he had the night we got separated. That caring, fatherly hug. That hug you get when you know you have someone you love and who loves you back.

I let it go. Everything I had been holding back. Just let it all go, and cried into his shoulder. I don't know if I was hearing things or not, but I believe I heard him crying too. Crying because he had found the daughter he had lost 10 years ago. The daughter he had searched for every chance he got. And now he had found her. A father and daughter reunited on the spot it had all began, ten years ago…..

**FLASHBACK: **

"So, Ayuma, excited about starting at the academy?"

"YAH! You bet. I can't wait, then I'll be a ninja! Like you daddy!"

"You got that right"

The father and daughter begin to walk back to their home. It was sunset and getting dark fast. Just as the turn the corner, 5 black figures jumped out.

"So Kakashi, we meet again!"

"Huh? Ayuma come here"

"Get them!"

The pair fled, but were closely followed be the missing nins.

"Kakashi! You will pay for what you did to my brother!"

'Brother! What the hell did I do to deserve this!

The fled away from he training grounds were they had been hiding, to the eastern gate. To Sand Country.

"Daddy! What's going on?"

"It's okay Ayuma. Just hang on to me"

"Okay"

"URGH! What the-! Shuriken? Damn. This is going to slow us down'

"Come on Kakashi! You can't run forever!"

**The next night…..**

"Huh?" rubs her eyes " Daddy whe- DADDY! You're hurt! Are you okay?"

"Daddy's fine Ayuma. Now shut your eyes and go back to slepp"

"But daddy your hu-"

"Go back to sleep"

"Okay"

**Several hours later…..**

"Huh? What's that?"

"Lord KazeKage! Come quick!"

"What is it?"

"A child sir. She's soaked"

"Quick get her inside"

"Huh! Ayuma? AYUMA! Kami where is she?"

**END FLASHBACK. **

We stayed like that for awhile. Father holding daughter, daughter crying into father's shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yah, I am now"

"Well, you better get back to the place where you're staying"

"Yah. See you soon"

"Yah"

I headed back to the hotel. I had found my father. Well that's one of my problems solved. Time to get ready for the next one.

You like? Again? Please review. Here's your preview:

"Well here we go"

"Bring 'um on"

We walked through those doors top find…. No one.

"Wow, guess we're early"

"See, I told yah we shouldn't of left so early Gaara"

….."Alright, quiet down. I SAID QUIET DOWN!" …………. 'Hey Luke, got number 2?... Okay, got it'

COMING SOON!

THE CHUNIN EXAMS!

PART 1!


	4. author's note

Authors note

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated. There's been a slight family problem. My mom's in the hospital so I haven't had any time to update. So, for the next chapter which should be up soon, Ayuma and the gang are headed for the chunin exams. Oh, and I take things into Kakashi's POV. So it should be interesting . oh, if you have any ideas for future chapters let me know. I am in direr need of ideas. So yah, that's my authors note.

- Kakashi's daughter


	5. the Chunin Exams Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, except this story. I do not own Naruto. I do own, Ayuma, Luke, R.J., Asumi, Imaki, and any other characters to come. Please ask to 'borrow' my characters or my wolfs will find you and you will die! ENJOY THE STORY! 3

Chapter 3

The Chunin Exams!

Part 1

"YAWN! Wow I was out late"

"I'd say you were"

"EEP! Gaara you perv! You know I don't sleep with a top!"

Of course at this point Temari had chucked a kunai at Garra's head. And of course it was blocked by 'his sand'

"Next time I won't be so nice. Now get up and get dressed. I wish to get to the exams early" Gaara left with his warning intact.

"Kami…. He really freaks me out sometimes"

"That's a good thing Temari. Keeps you on your feet. Always on guard"

I said this with a chuckle on the inside. I had been acting a lot happier these past few days. Since I met my father anyway. Everyone (minus Gaara who kept giving me a strange look) kept asking me if I was sick or if I was felling okay. Of course this was to be expected, because I normally gave an attitude and was typically quiet. Now, you couldn't stop me from not being quiet.

Oh, the reason I was out late, was because me, Naruto, and dad (Kakashi) got some 'late hinthint training in last night. We spent some more 'quality' time together (minus the tears). So typically I was going to be in a good mood.

"Kami, you women are so slow"

"Speak for your self Gaara. What time is it anyway?"

"Dawn (FYI around 3, 4 a.m. so let's say 3:30 a.m.)

**2 hours later…**

YAWN! "Morning everyone"

"See Gaara, men are typically lazier. NOT women"

Me and Temari just had to laugh at this, because A) Luke and Kankuro came out with some desperately-needed-to-be-brushed hair and R.J., you could see a drool line on his face and B) it was funny to see Gaara's face redder than his hair.

"Well, seeing as we're later than I wanted to leave, let's go"

"Whatever Gaara. I'm getting breakfast first"

Stomach grumble in the back round.

"FINE! We'll get breakfast"

**An hour later…..**

"Nothing like Ramen in the morning"

"Okay, let's head to the exams"

That seemed to get Gaara in a better mood.

"What room was it? 301?"

"Yah. Here it is"

The Chunin Exams. I could hardly wait.

"Well, here we go"

We walked in to find….. No one.

"Huh?""What?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, let's see. Hum. It says here ….. : 'CHUNIN EXAMS. START AT 2 P.M.' hums, if that isn't a big HINT?"

"Wow, and it's only 7"

See, I told yah we shouldn't have left so early Gaara"

"Be quiet"

"So what do we do now?"

**4 hours later….**

"You know, you guys are can be really boring"

"That's the understatement of the year"

Yup, we sat there for 4 hours doing nothing. Just as Temari was going to say something, the first Admin. showed up.

"What the-? So we have some early birds"

"Your point?"

"Watch your attitude kid"

"What yourself old man"

"What you'd say kid?"

"Watch yourself Gaara"

'Nothing"

Nice going Gaara, Little Mr. Attitude. Within the next couple of minutes, different types of Gennin showed up. Then of course, guess who showed up…..

"HEY! MY NAMES UZAMAKI NARUTO! AND I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HO-"

"Naruto! Shut up! You want to get us killed!" Sakura hissed in his ear while giving him a choke hold with her arms.

Same old Naruto. Gotta come in with a being appearance.

"Okay everyone, quiet down. I SAID WUIET DOWN!"

That got everyone's attention……

**Somewhere else……**

'Well, the kids are off at the exams, so I have about 5 days to myself. Whatever shall I do?'

(Hey everyone, Kakashi sensei here. We're going to take a different POV…. MIND! So of cours-

DAD! KAKASHI!

What?

Hello everyone (Takes a deep bow in apology) sorry for the interruption. Kakashi isn't foll- oh, come on Ayuma, we still need him in one piece.

A: Yeah, I know, and I know he's my father, but why does he have to be so perverted? Can you make him less perverted?

KD: well, I could try.

K: What did I do this time?

KD: A little change there, a little change here, oh another there makes changes to Kakashi's mind. Okay, Kakashi please try to follow the script.

K: Okay, but I don't feel any different. But okay.

KD: Now, back to the story………

………. A different POV….. MIND!

'Hum, Ayuma…. I still can't get over the fact that she's here, and alive. But, why did she have to come now? But, I mean I'm sure she'll be okay.

Okay, what to do first? Breakfast? Sounds good to me.

So, unlike the usual morning, I'd decide to go get breakfast. Ramen. Once I had ordered my ramen, I had a strange feeling I was being watched…

"KAKASHI! MY AR-"

"Hello Gai"

Drops head in defeat

"Once again, I have failed to surpass my arch rival, Hatake Kakashi:"

"Yah, nice to see you again too Gai. If you don't mind, I'd like to eat in pe-"

"Great idea! ONE BOWL OF RAMEN PLEASE!" Gai had shouted out back

"-ace." 'huh, wonderful. I finally get some time to myself, and I run into Gai. Who could of asked for a better vacation?

"Well, Gai, gotta go"

"Wait Kaka-"

A puff of smoke appears where Kakashi had be sitting

"-shi. Kami, that man has no manners"

'finally away from Gai. Huh? This place seems familiar"…..

**FLASHBACK:**

'Huh, finally a place to rest'

A young Kakashi (about 19ish) appears out of the woods into a beautiful clearing, with a small stream running through it.

"Wow, can't believe I never noticed this place'

"Huh?"

A young girl, about his age, with fair, purple hair, about shoulder length, with a dark blue streak/bang appeared near the stream.

'Hum, didn't notice her. Wow, she's beautiful'

'Huh? Someone's here? But who could it be? And how did they find this place?'

'Hum, maybe I should go say hi' WARNING: APPROACH WITH CAUTION!'

Red flags popped-up in Kakashi's mind, but ignored them.

'Um, hi – AH!"

The young man dodged the kunai headed perfectly for his head

'A shoinobi?" (SP?)

'A kunichi?" (SP? Again?)

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

Who is this shoinobi? Gray hair, slightly spiky. Wow hold on. He's ANBU!

'Who the hell is this kunichi? Long, shoulder length purple hair. Wow a blue streak/bang. Wait a minute. She's an ANBU? But where's her mask? Shit…. I'm not wearing mind!

Kakashi makes to go grab his mask, when….

"Hold on, You're an ANBU, aren't you?"

"Yes. And correct me if I'm mistaken, but you are one also?"

"Correct. I am the Black wolf (hint-Ayuma has a black wolf sealed inside her)

"Black Wolf? Then you and I are allies. For I am the White wolf (hint again. Same as above, only Ayuma Also, has a white wolf sealed inside her)

"White wolf? Kakashi!"

"Yes. But I'm afraid I don't know your name"

"My name is Asumi Uchiha"

"Wow, your a Uchiha?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. I think you have a beautiful name"

Blinks and Blushed. "Wow. I think you have a great body" Clasp hands to mouth in embarrassment.

"That's okay. I think the same about you"

**END FLASHBACK**

"Asumi…. I miss you so much"

tear " Why did you have to die? WHY!"

End of chapter 3 part 1

Well, you like? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well here's a preview of the next chapter. Who knows when it will be up. Oh. I need some ideas so fell free to give me any.

"Well, anyone want to throw it in now? You can always come back next year" the Admin. said hoping to cut this number in half.

'please Naruto, put your hand up. I don't want your dream to be ruined' Sakura thought to her self.

Naruto hand rises….. only to come crashing do onto the desk.

"I will never give up. My dream is to become Hokage. Believe it. So give us that last question"

'Wow, this kids got spunk"

P.S.- No this will not become a NaruSaku story. I'm not for that. I'm a NaruHina, and SasuSaku person. Just seems right to me. Please R&R! I WANT MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!


	6. The return Of Naruto

Lost Daughter

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't written in a while. I'm working on 2 other stories. So here's the next chapter of Lost Daughter. Oh, I do not own Naruto. Oh yeah, just so you peeps know, I recently found out what happens with the Chunnin Exams and how they have to wait a while, then go back and finish it. Well, I'm taking things into my perspective( ohh big word) and making it a little different. I know Naruto goes of with Jiraiya and he trains him. But I'm gonna make it like there wasn't a wait, and all the stuff that happens in the series with Gaara going like crazy does happen and all that crazy stuff. The other changes are that Naruto does go off with Jiraiya for 1 year. There's other changes but they're revealed in the story. Happy readings! Whoa, long disclaimer. Hehe (slowly backs away)

Well, it's been a year since the Chunnin exams. Orochimuro has escaped and Sasuke has gone off to find him. Naruto' gone with an old 'friend' of his dad's to train. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have all return to the village hidden in the sand. I myself and my cell have remained here in Konoha. I've gotten to know my father a lot. I've done training with him, Luke, R.J. and Sakura. She (Sakura) has really grown as a Kunichi(SP?). She is so much stronger then before. She's even become a match for R.J.

We've all grown since then. But I hope all of the training has been enough. I feel something is coming. Something stronger than that snake Bastard.

"Hey Ayuma"

"Oh, hey Sakura. What's up?"

"Nothing much. So how's your break going?"

"Not bad. How's life as a med. Nin?"

"It's ok. Tsunade really is a great teacher."

"Cool. Hold on a second" THWACK!

"OWW! What was that for?"

"Because, Konohamaru(SP?), you're supposed to sneak up on me. Not come out screaming"

"But we didn't!"

"Yah you did. You got to be silent"

"Grrr…. If boss was here this would be different. It would be easier"

"I highly doubt that. Naruto's would be the same if not harder."

"OH! Miss Sakura! Sorry, didn't see you there"

WACK!

"OWW! Now what did I do?"

"Nothing. You minded your manners. You 3 can go now"

"Okay! Bye Miss Sakura. Bye Ayuma Sensei!"

"Ayuma Sensei?"

"Hey, their the ones calling me that." We had a good laugh at that.

"So, any idea when Naruto is coming back?"

"Who knows. could be a year from now, a month. Heck could be tomorrow"

"We should ask Hinata. She would know"

"True."

Oh, sorry forgot to mention, but after the Chunnin exams, Naruto finally noticed that Hinata liked him and that he liked her. Since then they've been 'dating' or 'seeing each other'. Yeah, I bet you can just imagine the look on Neji's face.

"Ah, my lovely two kunichi"

"Hey dad"

"Oh, hello Kakashi sensei"

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing. What have YOU mean up to?"

"Nothing… much" evil eyes glare at him. "Okay, I lied. I've gotten a letter from Naruto"

"WHAT!" we yelled un unison,

"Yup. He'll be back this weekend"

"Are you serious?"

"Yup"

"Oh wow. We're gonna have to prepare him something."

:OH! we have to tell Hinata!"

"Well, I'll leave you two to it" dad had said with a POOF!

"Naruto is coming home!... wow. I wonder how much stronger he's become?"

"HINATA? YOU HOME!"

"Quiet down you two"

"Oh, sorry Neji."

"She's around back".

"Thanks Neji. Oh, Naruto is coming home this weekend"

"Huh? Naruto is coming back? Hmm interesting"

"Hey Hinata"

"Oh, hello Ayuma, Sakura"

"Hey, your stutters gone. Wow. Last time I saw you, you still had it"

"well, yes. I've gotten a lot better. When I spar with Neji-niisan (SP? It supposed to be Neji-brother) he actually has to try to win"

"Good for you Hinata"

"So, what's going on?"

"NARUTO IS COMING HOME!"

"Naruto-kun… hhe's coming hhome?"

"Hey! Don't stutter!"

"He's ccoming hhome" she said more to herself than to us.

"Yup, this weekend"

"We're planning a party for his return. Want to help?"

"Of course"

"Beautiful! So, we'll be over Friday to get everything ready. Oh My, GAWD! I have to tell Lee! Be Back!"

So I took of to spread the word that Naruto was coming back.

"Lee! Naruto is coming back!"

"What is this? The blonde youth returns?'

'Yup! Spread the word!"

"Of course"

And that's how it was done. Naruto was coming back. I just hoped dad wasn't playing a real nasty joke on us.

"Hu. Hu. Hu.hu. This is over:

"No Sasuke. Your not leaving"

"You're weak, and pathetic. I should kill you here Orochimuro."

"But you won't"

"Of course not. I will bring you back to Konoha, where you will be trialed and then killed"

"Oh so Noble of you Sasuke"

:Or maybe I'll kill you here" SLIFT!

'He's dead. It's over. I can finally look at the sunrise with hope and happiness. I, Sasuke Uchiha, have defeated and killed Lord Orochimuro. I will bring his body back to home, and finally try and gain some peace.

"Huh? Jiraiya, you feel that?"

"Feel what Naruto?"

"That power. So strong, yet it feels familiar"

"Hmmm, probably nothing. Come on kid, you still have some training left before you can go home." …..

**DON, DON, DON! THE WEKEND!**

'Wow, this week sure did go by fast.'

"Ayuma hurry up! He's gonna be here soon!"

That was Sakura. Yup, we're 'all' piled into Hokage-sama's office, and when I say all, I mean all of us.

"Shut up all of you. Jiraiya should be bringing him here any minute now"

knock, knock

"Hide, quick" easier done than said. We are all ninja you know.

"Tsunade? We're here"

"Come on in Jiraiya, Naruto"

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME NARUTO!"

"Guah..." was his initial thought of surprise. Yup same old Naruto. Speechless, jaw dropped, shell shocked. How ever you want to put it.

"Wow… " the one word was uttered and we all burst out laughing.

"Gosh, the blonde youth is as speechless as ever"

"Thanks Lee"

"Welcome home Naruto"

"Thanks Sakura. Hinata, is that you?"

"Yes, it is"

"You look beautiful" and she did. Sakura and I, well mostly Sakura , helped design and make a beautiful kimono for Hinata. It was a perfect blend of orange, purple, and a deep blue. It looked amazing on her.

"Thanks Naruto"

"Wow, I wasn't exp- You feel that Jiraiya. Someone's here"

"I do"

BAM!

"…Tsunade, …. He's coming" Load and Behold, there was Sasuke. Practically broken in every spot of his body. And here was all are throwing a party.

"Who Sasuke. Who is coming?'

"My Brother….. Itachi Uchiha"

**DON, DON, DON! ** Sorry, but I felt like leaving a cliff hanger. Well, this is the end of the Lost Daughter story. I decided while typing this up, I'd make it a series of stories. So, to find out what happened next, check out my new story which is the sequel to this story:

Lost Brother. His Brother killed off their whole entire family. After a year of training, Sasuke Uchiha Has return home, but with a deadly secret. His older brither is on his way to Konoha. To KILL SASUKE! Even worse, someone else knew it was coming.

THE SEQUEL TO LOST DAUGHTER! DON'T MISS IT! Thanx everyone! p PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
